I'm Sorry, I Still Loving You
by bugidans97
Summary: No Summary/kang daniel/hwang minhyun/nielhwang/choi minki/park jihoon/ong seungwoo/kim jonghyun/kimtaemin/nuest/wanna one


**Tittle;** I'm Sorry, I still loving you

 **-**

 **Main Cast;** Kang Daniel, Hwang Minhyun

 **-**

 **Rating:** T

 **ooOoo**

 **ps; yang di cetak _miring_** **itu flashback**

Minhyun memandang danau buatan yang berada didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah satu jam dia disitu, namun, yang dilakukannya hanya menatap kosong kearah depan. Kertas ditangannya ia pegang dengan erat, kertas yang membuat nya ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

Sungguh kenyataan yang dihadapinya saat ini membuat kepala nya berdenyut seketika, dia lelaki tulen, memiliki semua yang lelaki lainnya punya, yang membedakan nya hanya orientasi sexual-nya yang menyimpang. Dan yah... kenyataan yang beberapa saat lalu terjadi padanya. Minhyun hamil, dia memiliki rahim layaknya seorang perempuan. dia seorang laki-laki. Sebuah fakta yang sangat mengejutkan , dan tidak bisa diterima dengan akal sehat.

Semua orang, pasti akan menganggap apa yang terjadi padanya hanyalah sebuah lelucon, namun, itulah kenyataannya. Minhyun mengalaminya, dia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, dia harus merada bahagia, atau sedih. Kenyataan di dalam perutnya ada kehidupan lain, yang akan mengubah kehidupannya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kepala nya semakin berdenyut memikirkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, bagaimana caranya dia mengatakan kepada kedua orangtua nya, bagaimana dengan masa depannya, bagaimana dengan kuliahnya.

Bahkan sekarang dia baru berusia Sembilan belas tahun. Minhyun belum berkerja, bagaimana caranya dia menghidupi anaknya kelak. Andai saja dia bisa memutar waktu, ia akan berpacaran sebagaimana mestinya, dia tidak akan berpacaran kelewat batas.

 _Sudah beberapa kali semenjak Minhyun menginjakkan kaki nya di kampus, Minhyun bolak-balik ke toilet dikampusnya. Minhyun terus memuntahkan isi perut nya, walaupun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya air liur. Minhyun membasuh mulutnya, dan menatap pantulan diri nya di cermin yang ada didepannya. Minhyun meringis melihat penampilannya, wajahnya pucat, dan kantung matanya terlihat jelas dibawah matanya, bukan Minhyun sekali._

 _Minhyun itu orang yang sangat memperhatikan penampilannya, tapi, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Minhyun sedang malas nemperhatikan penampilannya. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini dia susah tidur, dan dia akan terbangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya._

 _"Kak Minhyun nggak apa-apa?" Park Jihoon, junior Minhyun dikampus bertanya dengan khawatir, saat melihat Minhyun yang keluar dari toilet dengan wajah pucatnya._

 _Minhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, entahlah badannya terasa sangat lemas, sampai berbicara pun rasanya dia tidak sanggup._

 _"Beneran? Tapi, kayaknya kak Minhyun nggak keliatan baik-baik aja," Ujar Jihoon tak yakin._

 _"Beneran Jihoon, mungkin kakak cuma masuk angin." Minhyun tersenyum meyakinkan Jihoon yang tak henti menatap khawatir padanya._

 _"Tapi, kak, muka kakak pucet banget, mendingan kakak istirahat aja di ruang kesehatan, nanti aku kasih tau kak Daniel, buat absenin kakak."_

 _"Oke, oke, aku bakal ke ruang kesehatan, mungkin bener apa yang kamu bilang, Hoon. aku musti istirahat dulu bentar," Minhyun menyetujui ucapan Jihoon, karena memang tubuhnya seperti berteriak ingin di istirahatkan_

 _"Aku anter ya kak, entar aku nyuruh Dokter Jisung buat meriksain kakak, sekaligus minta surat izin sakit."_

 _"Nggak, Hoon. Aku bisa sendiri, bukannya kamu sebentar lagi ada kelas? Kakak nggak mau kamu terlambat gara-gara kakak." Minhyun menolak bantuan Jihoon dengan halus._

 _"Beneran nggak apa-apa, kak? aku anter aja ya?" Jihoon berujar masih dengan tatapan khawatirnya._

 _"Nggak perlu Jihoon, aku bisa sendiri, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Minhyun berujar sambil mendorong Jihoon keluar dari toilet._

 _Minhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Dia menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengan, entah kenapa Minhyun lelah sekali. Padahal, hari ini dia tidak melakukan aktivitas yang berat. Yang dilakukanya hari ini hanya berangkat dari apartment-nya ke kampus. Tapi dia bingung kenapa tubuhnya lelah luar biasa._

 _ceklek_

 _Minhyun membuka matanya yang bahkan belum Lima menit terpejam, ia bangun untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dilihatnya Dokter dengan bernametag Jisung itu datang dengan berbagai macam kotak obat di tangannya, sepertinya dia habis mengobati seseorang._

 _"Ah! Minhyun rupanya, aku pikir tadi siapa," Ujar Dokter Jisung sambil menghampiri Minhyun yang berbaring lemah diranjang ruang kesehatan kampus._

 _"Ya, Dokter akulagi nggak enak badan, jadi aku mutusin buat istirahat di ruang kesehatan aja."_

 _"Oh, mau diperiksa nggak Min? dan udah berulang kali aku bilang, panggil aja aku Kakak Min, umur kita bahkan nggak beda jauh," Jisung menyentil dahi Minhyun, menyebabkan anak itu meringis pelan._

 _"Hehe.. Iya, iya, kak. aku suka lupa soalnya," Minhyu ujar Minhyun sambil cengengesan._

 _"Haha, oke, no problem, Min.Hey! kamu nggak jawab satu pertanyaanku tadi, Min."_

 _"Ah! Iya, maaf kak, maaf. kalo kakak nggak keberatan tolong periksain aku. Aku penasaran banget sebenernya apa yang terjadi sama aku. aku akhir-akhir ini mudah banget lelah, dan aku sering banget muntah, apalagi saat pagi hari." Minhyun menceritakan apa yang dia rasakannya akhir-akhir ini._

 _Jisung mengerutkan keningnya, saat mendengar penjelasan Minhyun. Kenapa dia merasa ada yang janggal. Tidak mau berpikiran negatif, Jisung bergegas memeriksaka keadaan Minhyun. Dia, sangat fokus memeriksa keadaan Minhyun sesekali keningnya berkerut._

 _"Minhyun, aku rasa kamu..." Jisung menggantungkan kata-katanya. Dia ragu untuk melanjutkannya, Jisung takut, Minhyun merasa tersinggung._

 _"Ya, aku kenapa kak? Aku sakit apa?" Tanya Minhyun penasaran._

 _"Minhyun, sebaiknya kamu memeriksain keadaan kamu ke dokter kandungan." Ujar Jisung sambil menatap Minhyun dengan intense._

 _Minhyun terbelalak, ia menatap Jisung marah pada Jisung, "A-apa?! Jangan gila kak! Buat apa aku memeriksain diri kesana, aku bukan perempuan yang lagi hamil!" Minhyun berujar tak terima._

 _"Kamu memang hamil Minhyun! Aku nggak tau pasti usia kandungan kamu berapa bulan, tapi yang jelas kamu lagi hamil sekarang." Jisung meyakinkan Minhyun yang menatap tajam padanya._

 _"Jangan bercanda kak! Candaan kakak beneran nggak lucu! mungkin kakak salah periksa!" Minhyu berujar dengan nada marah._

 _"Minhyun, dengarin aku! Kamu emang beneran hamil, dan perlu kamu tau selama aku jadi dokter, nggak ada sejarahnya aku salah meriksa orang. Aku emang bukan dokter kandungan Min. Tapi, aku tau kamu punya rahim layaknya perempuan, dan kamu sekarang sedang mengandung. Usia kandungan mu mungkin sekitar antara Tujuh, atau Delapan minggu," Jisung menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil menatap kearah Minhyun yang hanya diam._

 _"Ta-tapi kak, gimana bisa? itu nggak mungkin kak, aku laki-laki... dan laki-laki nggak mungkin hamil." Ujar Minhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Nggak ada, yang nggak mungkin di dunia ini Min, jika Tuhan sudah menghendaki, semua pasti terjadi. Termasuk kamu, Tuhan udah menunjukmu untuk mengandung. Tuhan udah percaya sama kamu, Tuhan percaya, kalo kamu emang pantes buat jadi seorang Ibu. Walaupun faktanya kamu laki-laki. Min, banyak diluar sana wanita yang kepengen banget jadi Ibu, tapi apadaya Tuhan belum kasih mereka kepercayaan, kamu harusnya bersyukur Min." ujar Jisung sambil mengusak pundak Minhyun dengan pelan, mencoba memberi Minhyun kekuatan,_

 _Minhyun terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Jisung, pikiran-nya berkecamuk sekarang. Antara percaya, atau tidak. Bagaimana bisa dia... Ah! kepalanya mendadak pusing seperti dihantam sebuah batu besar. Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan Jisung benar, sungguh pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang._

 _"Minhyun, aku harap kamu segera periksa ke Dokter kandungan, aku bakal ngerekomendasiin Dokter buat meriksa kamu, dia sahabat aku. Aku jamin, nggak akan ada yang tau hal ini selain aku, kamu, sama teman aku."_

 _"Makasih kak. iya, aku bakal periksain segera," jawab Minhyun lesu._

 _"Oke, baiklah... Jangan sungkan, kalo mau minta tolong sama kau, Min. Kamu udah aku anggep kayak adek sendiri," Ujar Jisung dengan lembut._

 _"Ya, aku permisi kak, aku ada kelas." Minhyun pamit pada Jisung, yang hanya dibalas anggukan olehnya._

 _Mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa sedari tadi, ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Seseorang itu mendengar dengan semuanya, semua pembicaraan Jisung, dan Minhyun tanpa ada yang terlewatkan._

 _Keesokan harinya, Minhyun benar-benar pergi ke Dokter kandungan yang direkomendasikan oleh Jisung. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sehingga dia mau menuruti kata-kata Jisung. Katakalnlah dia gila, tapi Minhyun sangat penasaran. Minhyun sangat penasaran ingin mencari tau kebenran yang diucapkan oleh Jisung._

 _Sekarang Minhyun tengah berada di depan ruangan Dokter Aron, teman dari Dokter Jisung. Sebenarnya, dia merasa aneh, untuk apa dia kesini? Tsk... Dia memang bodoh! mau-mau saja menuruti omongan Jisung. Baru saja Minhyun akan membalikan badannya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, Namun sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakkannya._

 _"Ah! Apa kau yang bernama Hwang Minhyun? kalau dilihat dari ciri-ciri yang diberikan oleh Jisung sepertinya aku tidak salah orang." tanya-nya sopan._

 _Minhyun menolehkan kepalanya, ia menghentikan langkah kaki nya, saat sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya, untuk melihat siapa yang memangilnya. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah seorang lelaki dengan seragam Dokter, ber-name tag Kwak Aron._

 _"Ya, saya yang bernama Hwang Minhyun, Dokter." ujar Minhyun pelan._

 _Aron tersenyum kepada Minhyun, yang dibalas Minhyun senyuman kaku, "Mari ikut saya Minhyun, kita akan memeriksakan keadaanmu. Agar kita tau kebenarannya, kau tau Jisung sangat bersikeras dengan pemeriksaannya, ia bersikeras bahwa kau tengah mengandung sekarang." Aron mengajak Minhyun keruangannya._

 _"Ya, dia juga bersikeras mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku tengah mengandung. Aku sudah menyangkalnya, tapi Dokter Jisung memaksaku memeriksakannya padamu Dokter Aron." Ujar Minhyun sebal, yang membuat Aron terkekeh geli._

Dan... Disinilah Minhyun sekarang, duduk termenung disini. Minhyun hanya bisa menatap kosong kedepan, Minhyun bingung apa yang harus ia perbuat.

Minhyun merogoh ponsel yang berada di saku celananya, mengetikkan beberapa angka yang sudah sangat ia hafal diluardia harus menghubungi seseorang.

Seseorang yang harus bertanggung jawab, seseorang yang tak lain Ayah dari bayi yang dia kandung. Minhyun mendial nomer tersebut, beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya yang ia menjawab panggilannya.

" _Hallo_ -"

"Niel, bisa kita ketemu sekarang? Ada hal yang pengin aku bicarain sama kamu."

"Tentu bisa sayang, kita mau ketemuan dimana? keluar, atau kau ke _apartment_ -ku?"

"Kita ke _Caffé_ biasa, Niel." Jawab Minhyun cepat.

"Aku jemput sayang?"

"Nggak, aku naik _taxi_ aja"

"Ah! Aku minta kamu nggak telat Niel," Ujar Minhyun memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak.

Minhyun memasukan kembali kertas yang dipegangnya kedalam amplop, memasukannya kembali kedalam tas. Dia beranjak menuju ke _Caffé_ tempat biasa dia, dan seseorang yang dipanggilnya Niel tadi datangi. Pikiran Minhyun tak menent, satu-satunya orang yang harus dia temui sekarang adalah Ayah dari bayi yang tengah dikandungnnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 20 menit naik _taxi_ , akhirnya. Minhyun sampai di _Caffé_ tempat biasa ia, dan Daniel bertemu. Minhyun menghela nafas kasar, dia tidak tau bagaimana reaksi Daniel nanti, dan dia juga tidak mau membayangkanya sungguh.

Setelah sampai, Minhyun mendudukan dirinya ditempat dia dan Daniel biasa duduk, di kursi paling ujung, didekat kaca.

Minhyun menatap kearah luar _Caffé_ dengan pandangan datar. Sudah satu jam dia disini menunggu, namun yang ditunggu belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Minhyun menghela napas lelahnya, ini sudah ke sekian kalinya Daniel terlambat. Padahal ia tadi sudah menelpon, dan sudah berpesan agar Daniel tidak terlambat lagi. Tapi lihat sekarang, Daniel terlambat lagi, kali ini entah apa lagi alasannya.

" _Baby_ , maaf aku telat, tadi Hyunbin minta temenin aku buat beli bola basket baru," Daniel datang dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Minhyun mengalihkan perhatiannnya dari luar kearah Daniel, ia menatap Daniel dengan intense "Nggak apa-apa, duduklah ada yang pengin aku bicarain." Ujar Minhyun menatap Daniel serius

Daniel mengangguk faham, ia duduk berseberangan dengan Minhyun. "Apa yang mau kamu bicarain, baby? Hal serius kah?" Tanya Daniel pada Minhyun yang telah kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar _Caffè_.

"Iya, sangat serius."

"Apa itu _baby_?" tanya Daniel penasaran.

Minhyun terdiam, dia bingung harus mulai mengatakannya dari mana. Keberanian yang dia kumpulkan sejak tadi mendadak hilang entah kemana.

" _Baby_?" panggil Daniel karena melihat Minhyun hanya diam.

"Daniel... A-aku..." Minhyun menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Ya,?" Daniel menunggu lanjutan kalimat Minhyun dengan sabar.

Minhyun terdiam lagi, membuat kedua sisi alis Daniel mengerut, ia bingung dengan tingkah laku Minhyun saat ini. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan rubah kesayangannya ini.

Hening yang terjadi diantara mereka, tidak ada satupun yang ingin membuka percakapan. Mereka bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Minhyun, dengan kegugupannya, Daniel dengan kebingungannya.

"Niel, apa- apa kamu bakal percaya, kalo aku bilang... aku lagi hamil?" Minhyun berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari luar _Caffè_.

Berbeda dengan Minhyun yang mati-matian menekan kegugupannya, Daniel justru terkekeh mendengar perkataan Minhyun barusan. Lelucon macam apa yang dibuat kekasihnya ini. " _Baby_ , kamu lagi becanda? gimana mungkin kamu hamil, sayang? Kamu laki-laki, dan laki-laki nggak mungkin hamil." Daniel berujar masih dengan kekehannya.

Minhyun menggenggam kertas yang berada ditangannya dengan sangat erat. Benar apa yang dikatakan Daniel, lelucon macam apa yang dibuatnya, orang bodoh mana yang akan percaya bahwa seorang laki-laki hamil. Minhyun tersenyum miris, Daniel tidak mempercayai perkataannya. Semua orang juga tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Dia laki-laki, dan... Ah! apa itu? Hamil? Tsk... orang gila sekalipun tidak akan percaya.

"Ya, kamu bener Niel, orang bodoh mana yang bakal percaya kalo ada laki-laki hamil, pastinya kamu bukan orang bodoh yang bakal percaya itu." Ujarnya datar.

Dani menghentikan kekehannya, dia menyadari ada perubahan pada nada bicara Minhyun. Ada apa dengan kekasihnnya ini. Selama berpacaran dengannya, Minhyun tidak pernah berkata dengan nada datar seperti itu. Daniel memandang Minhyun dengan intense. Sedangkan Minhyun, ia menatap keluar dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa demengerti oleh Daniel.

Daniel terkejut saat melihat Minhyun yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi Niel, aku masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu."

"Kenapa cepet banget, _baby_? bahkan aku belum mesen apa-apa," Daniel menahan pergelangan tangan Minhyun yang sudah akan beranjak pergi.

"Cuma kamu yang belum mesen, aku bahkan sudah satu jam nungguin kamu disini." Minhyun berujar datar, dia menghempaskan tangan Dabmniel yang memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

Daniel menatap Minhyun dalam diam. Minhyun menunggunya selama itu, dia tadi menemani sahabatnya Kwon Hyunbin membeli basket baru. Dia melupakan janjinya dengan Minhyun hari ini.

"Udah nggak ada hal penting lagi yang harus kita bicarain, aku permisi" ujar Minhyun datar, ia melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan Caffè setelah membayar minumannya sendiri.

Dani mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Sungguh ia bingung, ada apa dengan kekasih rubahnya itu. Kena sikapnya hari ini begitu aneh. Dan lagi... tadi dia membahas soal hamil, tidak mungkin 'kan jika Minhyun benar-benar Hamil, Daniel benar-benat dibuat pusing sendiri olehnya.

Minhyun berjalan dengan langkah gontai, tenaganya seolah habis terkuras hari ini. Padahal dia tidak melakukan kegiatan yang bsa menguras tenaganya. Minhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah taman yang tidak jauh dari _Caffè_ yang tadi ia kunjungi. Mendudukan dirinya, dan menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya berkecamuk tak karuan, dia bingung harus apa sekarang. Didalam tubuhnya ada makhluk lain yang dalam beberapa bulan kedepan akan mengubah kehidupannya.

 _tes_

Air mata yang ditahannya sejak tadi, akhirnya menetes juga. Satu tetes, dua tetes, hingga lama-lama menjadi deras mengaliri pipi hingga turun ke dagunya. Sungguh Minhyun tidak tau harus apa sekarang, bagaimana kehidupan mada depannya kelak, apa dia sanggup mengurus anaknya seorang diri.

Minhyun menusap air mata-nya dengan kasar, apa yang ia pikirkan? Dia harus kuat demi anak nya, dia pasti bisa mengurus anaknya dengan, atau tanpa Daniel. Minhyun sadar, dosa-nya sudah terlalu banyak, mungkin inilah cara tuhan menegurnya.

"Sayang, adek ngga apa-apa 'kan kalo cuma berdua sama Bunda? Bunda janji, Bunda bakal sekuat tenaga besarin kamu. Biarin aja Ayah-mu nggak percaya kalo adek ada. Tumbuh sehat, ya sayang. Bunda sayang adek." ujar Minhyun sambil mengusap perutnya yang masih datar.

Entahlah, ada rasa bahagia saat dia melakukan itu. Minhyun berjanji, dia tidak akan larut dalam kesedihan lagi. Dia harus kuat demi anaknya.

 **-END-**

 **NOTE;**

 **Hy guysss... Gue bawa FF baru ni, hehe... Ini ff hasil remake ff lama denan cast Seventeen gue juga, sama kayak FF My Love. Cuma ini gue ganti judulnya, sama ada revisi sana sini hehe...**

 **Gimana? Lanjut? atau END disini :)**

 **Kasih tanggepannya**

 **I hope you like it guyss**

 **Jangan lupa review nya**

 **2018-01-27**


End file.
